Canon Outliers
'' ''Canon Outliers are properties which are considered canon to the Disney Comics Universe on this wiki despite not being owned by Disney. List of Canon Outliers Oswald Rabbit .]]Comics and cartoons featuring Oswald Rabbit were steadily produced all through the 30's and 40's by Universal Pictures and later Walter Lantz. Even when the Walt Disney Company bought back the rights to the character, they only got back the cartoons actually created by Walt Disney himself in the 1920's, ignoring the comics created since. Despite Disney being legally forced to ignore these stories, they do not conflict with official Disney comics and were thought of by their creators as a natural continuation of the original Oswald cartoons that ''are official, therefore they are included on the Wiki. Asterix, Tintin & Spirou The Asterix, The Adventures of Tintin and Spirou & Fantasio series are some of the most popular Franco-Belgian comic series and is not owned by Disney, though the Company has distributed some of the animated films featuring the characters in their American releases. However, the story Melting Pot is a full-on crossover with the Astérix series, ostensibly meant to take place in a universe where the other, non-Disney-owned Asterix stories have happened; The Liberty of Art and Stuntmen of the Buddha occupy similar roles for the Tintin and Spirou franchises. Unofficial Works Thought most of them cannot be considered canon, some fanmade Disney comics and cartoons can be considered canon. They include stories by official creators that were not commissioned by Disney and are technically "fan works" (such as some of Don Rosa's early work like Donald Duck, Chemist), fanmade comics to which an official creator has lent their approval (such as stories featured on Frank Angones and the Suspenders of Disbelief), and "homage" comics created by professional comic authors that do not break continuity (such as Sarah Jolley's comics). ''The Wizard of Oz'' In a strange rights imbroglio, Disney's Return to Oz is a sequel to MGM's classic 1939 The Wizard of Oz, but Disney does not own the rights to said original film. Naturally, Wizard has to be considered along with Return. ''Hollywood Party'' The mostly-live-action comedy film Hollywood Party ''features an appearance by Mickey Mouse, animated by Disney, but is not owned by the Studios. ''Happily Ever After Happily Ever After, an animated sequel to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, was created by Filmation studios. The studio later got into legal trouble with Disney because of it, making it is very unlikely that this sequel will ever be officially canon. Looney Tunes Looney Tunes, a Warner Bros.-owned cartoon film series, is known to exist as a cartoon film series in-universe, and Toon versions of at least some of the main characters exist. Looney Tunes: Back in Action, while it has its own place in the Looney Tune's canon, can specifically said to be canon because it is conspicuously meant to share a universe with Who Framed Roger Rabbit, which is canon to the Disney Comics universe Betty Boop Betty Boop, a Fleischer Studios-owned cartoon film series, is known to exist as a cartoon film series in-universe, and Toon versions of at least some of the main characters exist Category:Essays and Studies Category:Rules Category:Policy